The Sound Of Silence
by Anthoinette
Summary: When Sasuke closes his eyes, he hears everything and totally nothing. Will there be someone like him, who can hear the silence? Of course. narusasu NaruxSasu
1. The Sound Of Silence

**Just a little something. Maybe a present because I won't be updating for a while…:) And maybe it won't stay with just a one chapter….**

**OOOOOO**

The sensei looked at the young Sasuke who stood in the middle of a field. His eyes were closed and he seems strangely calm. The man decided to ask what was wrong and walked up to the boy. Immediately Sasuke turned around, his senses sharpened. Sensei smiled, even this 10 year old boy had the senses of a perfect ninja. This boy had great things ahead for him in the future.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?"

The boy relaxed at the sight of his sensei and turned around again, his eyes closing in process. The older man blinked. Normally little Sasuke wouldn't even dare to close his eyes in somebody's presence. He almost trusted nobody. "what are you doing here alone?" the man asked again.

"listening." The boy answered. The man looked around, he didn't hear anything special. Just the normal wind and the sounds of Konoha. "what do you hear, sensei?"

The man raised his eyebrows at the question. "I can hear the wind blowing, the birds and the sounds of Konoha."

The boy frowned at the answer, opening his eyes. The man, who the frown was aimed at, looked puzzled. "then, what do you hear, Sasuke?"

"nothing." And with that said, the boy turned around, leaving for the Uchiha compound.

**OOOOOO**

Sasuke took a sip of his bottle of water. He looked at his sensei. Maybe he could hear it. the raven hesitated when the said man turned to him. "something wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to the men on the porch of the Uchiha mansion. "can you close your eyes sensei?" Kakashi cocked his head, but when he looked at the serious expression of his student he closed his eyes. There fell a silence.

"…what can you hear?" Sasuke asked, his own ears almost longing o hear the right answer. Kakashi, frowned a little but concentrated. "I can hear the water, I can hear you breath, my own heartbeat and a great silence."

Close, but not close enough. Sasuke's expression turned sad, glad that Kakashi couldn't see his face. "Okay, thanks. Open your eyes."

**OOOOOO**

Sasuke sat down at the porch, handing the bottle with water to the tan hand that the blond stretched out at him. "thanks."

Sasuke looked around, giving his neighbor a glance before he closed his eyes. There fell a silence. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his eyes, looking into the wondering, almost expecting blue eyes. Maybe …just maybe…Naruto would have the right answer. "can…" the raven started, the rest 

of his sentence fading away with the wind. Sasuke looked down. What if Naruto failed, like many had before him? What if only Sasuke could hear it? Sasuke pondered for another moment. "can…?" Naruto asked, hoping that Sasuke would continue. The raven sighed. He prepared himself with another disappointment. "can you close your eyes?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but closed his eyes. He made himself comfortable on the wood of the porch and placed his bottle beside him. Sasuke opened his mouth with a small intake of air. But somehow, the words wouldn't leave his mouth. What if Naruto would disappoint him? Would he really be able to survive that? Would his soul and heart be ready? "what…w-what can you …hear?"

The raven looked at the blond. Naruto concentrated. After few seconds, that felt like ages to Sasuke, were filled with silence Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke's body tensed up and he unconsciously leaned in towards Naruto, almost afraid that he would miss the answer.

"nothing." The blond answered.

Sasuke blinked. His body suddenly felt very heavy when the words stung at his heart. His eyes looked down at the wood. He should've known. Of course. A dobe like Naruto wouldn't know. But still, he could've hoped for something. Sasuke hated himself for clinging onto such a tiny bit of hope. For letting himself fall into his seas of emotions.

"I hear loneliness…"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's hesitated whisper. The blond frowned slightly, his eyes still closed in concentration.

"I hear pain, slowly creeping through the other sounds like oil. Somehow, it seems …like the sounds are water…and the pain, loneliness and silence just can't mingle themselves with the other sounds just to vanish in the air."

Sasuke swallowed, his heart beating faster. Naruto smiled suddenly. "I can hear the warmth, Sasuke. I can hear everything. It feels like the silence is so loud that my head will explode if I listen to long. The silence that reaches my heart. The sounds adapting to the rhythm of my heart so my whole body feels like it's a sound itself."

Sasuke didn't even attempt to stop the tears from flowing. He could only look, with a surprised, relieved and happy look to the boy in front of him. His hands turned into fists that grabbed his pants. Finally…finally someone was hearing the same things as he was.

"I hear tears falling into a sea, mangling itself with the other, who've been waiting. I can hope starting as a small flame, but slowly consuming everything surrounding it. …I can even hear your heartbeat if I listen very carefully, Sasuke."

The blond opened his eyes, a calm smile appearing as he saw the sobbing raven. He crept closer to the broken boy and surrounded him in his arms. "Maybe if we listen together, Sasuke. Just maybe…we can hear the most beautiful sounds." Sasuke closed his eyes. He could hear everything.

But everything just slowly faded away as a clear strong heartbeat made its way through the sounds. Dominating, yet calming, soothing. "we can learn, Sasuke. We can learn how to create the most 

beautiful sounds so we can mangle them with the oil, slowly turning it into water and let it reunite with the endless sea of tears."

Sasuke smiled, as the words wrapped themselves like a silk blanket around his heart. "…I can hear your love, Naruto."

**OOOOOO**

**So, hoped you liked it, please let me know. This is the first time I wrote something like this…x Thanks in advance for reviewing, and maybe I will continue this if people think it's good!**


	2. The Sight Of Darkness

**Just to prepare you for the real update for Lost And Found, which is in a few days! But I just needed to write this down first, sorry if people are disappointed!**

**OOOOOOO**

"Look! Sasuke already has his first battle scar!" a girl screamed as a 8 year old Sasuke pulls his shirt over his head. Immediately a pack of children surrounds him, looking at the scars on his shoulder blade. "Did it hurt?" "who gave it to you?" "is it really your first?"

Sasuke scowls at the questions and walks away. When he returns home he walks straight to the mirror looking at the scar. He cocks his head, frowning. Like hell, it was his first scar. This clean cut scar seemed nothing but an spot, an illusion in his eyes. The scars on his soul crossed his whole body breaking his body and soul, making cracks in his own being. Each piece reflecting a different piece of himself like a broking mirror.

Little Sasuke wondered if people could only see the visible scars. If he was the only one who truly saw what he saw.

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke, now a 12 year old, raises his eyebrow when Sasuke start to look at him in awe. "Those scars look so cool, Sasuke!" she whispers. Sasuke frowns, but Sakura misses it. For a ninja scars where prove for the battles he fought and the training he went through. For Sasuke, it was like a book, telling the stories of the cracks in his body. A sign of his failures, of getting hurt.

Sasuke looked down at his body, noticing the scars on his chest. He recognizes them, all, one for one. Sasuke tried to read his own book, but looking at your own book, was easier to read. Other people never read between lines, never noticed how the author felt when letter for letter the words inscribe themselves on the blank pages.

Sasuke wonders if there will be anyone who will read his book and understand what he was trying to do and not the author who wrote down the scars on his body. Could they see the stories he couldn't?

**OOOOOOO**

"Sasuke's eyes are beautiful. Black. Strong." Sasuke looks up as one of the elders of the village smiles at him, not knowing that the boy could hear the couple. Sasuke, later that night, stared into the water that was in the sink. His reflection moved with the surface of the water. Sasuke didn't get it. he saw his own eyes as endless voids, sucking up everything, wanted or not. His eyes had witnessed everything. His eyes had seen, more than Sasuke would like to admit. They had seen blood, tears, scars, words ad endless pain. They had seen it all. Yet nothing. They had seen the surface and what made the water ripple, but how the water rippled, how it ended, calm and soothing. His eyes hadn't seen. These black orbs, blacker than a night's sky, never saw what was below the surface. They could only see the reflection own face.

Sasuke pulled the plug out of the sink, letting the water drain away, never to be seen again. His eyes had seen so much darkness that Sasuke wondered if he was slowly was going blind for light, that was slipping through his fingers as his hands cover his eyes.

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke stared in the mirror, watching his own reflection which only seemed an image, a photograph of someone who he didn't want to know. His eyes roamed over his body eyeing the scars, crossed over his body. He slowly lifted his hand, letting his fingertips touch his chest. He then looks up, looking into his own eyes. He actually can see the scars in his eyes, it's almost unbearable and he looks away.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke does not turn around, this voice could only belong to one person. "you don't need to look in the mirror, we all know you're beautiful." The raven can hear his lover snicker. Sasuke looks confused to the blond. How could Naruto say he was beautiful when his body was covered in scars, invisible blood and pain? Almost an embodiment of sin himself. Naruto realizes something is wrong and wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist, his head resting on the pale shoulder, which bears his first visible scar. "what are you looking at?" he asks, looking into the black voids via the mirror. "myself…I guess." Naruto cocks his head at the answer, but then smiles. "You're beautiful, Sasuke, you know that?"

"why?"

People considerate that question as something selfish, an question to fish for compliments. Naruto didn't though. "these scars, right? Can you see them?" Naruto said, letting his own tan fingers cover Sasuke's pale ones, reaching out for a scar on his chest. Sasuke nods. Naruto picks up Sasuke's hand and reaches up to the place where Sasuke's heart is, but instead of touching the clean flesh, he let it hover just above it. "You can see those too, right?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke hesitantly nods again. He can see them. A bigger shell of himself hovering around him, covered with scars. "close your eyes, Sasuke." Without hesitation the raven closes his eyes. Before darkness draws him in, he can see that Naruto is doing the same thing. "Can you see the darkness? No matter where you look, everywhere is nothing but black."

"The back is so filled with colors that you eyes immediately adjust to the black. Too much color is bad for your eyes Sasuke, that's why we can only see black, slowly letting us drift away in this world behind our eyes. This suffocating darkness is nothing but a mere protection, to keep hidden what we don't want to see when we open our eyes again. Can you see Sasuke? This light behind the darkness, desperately trying to remember you that it's there?"

Sasuke's pale hands grab the tan hand hovering above his heart. He squeezes it. The raven can actually feel Naruto smile on his shoulder, against his cheek. "In this darkness, there is only you." The raven whispers, smiling. "we're each other's light, guiding through the darkness, ne?" Naruto sighs.

"…I can see your love, Naruto."

**OOOOOOO**

**Yep, this is the second chapter. And beware, there is even a third coming up! Please look forward to "The Feeling of Emptiness"! Thank you so much for the reviews, btw. They always cheer me up! :D  
**


	3. The Feeling Of Emptiness

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a minor writers block on this one... Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**OOOOOOOO**

The young Uchiha didn't get it. As he placed the flower on the coffin, he had cried so much. No one would be coming back. No one would be around to comfort him; he would only have himself as company. The unfamiliar feeling of loneliness was surrounding him, drowning him. His presence was nothing more than a reflection in the mirror in his black eyes.

Yet, he was graduated from the academy, and he was now a gennin. No emotion was graced on his features; he didn't feel like showing these emotions. Only strangers and people, who came to him for his surname, would see his emotions. Sasuke didn't want that, he wanted his family to see his emotions, to praise him for graduating. But no one was home to greet him back in the big mansion. No one to praise him, to congratulate him.

He wanted his family and friends to see his emotions, no one else. But since there was no family or friends left, he wouldn't show his emotions. Simple.

**OOOOOOOO**

Sasuke looked at the teacher sitting beside him. He had been a good friend of the family, knew his parents and came to visit on birthdays. Little Sasuke blinked as the man smiled to him. Sasuke slowly smiled back, wondering if he could tell about the pain he felt to this man.

"Ne, sensei, what do you feel when you look at me?" he asked. The man looked confused at him for a second before he ruffled through the black hair. "I feel very happy, that you're smiling, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at the answer, showing that he was satisfied with the man's words. But as soon as the man turned around, waving at him before he disappeared around the corner. A scowl appeared on the raven's face. He clutched his shirt, snorting at the hollow pain in his chest.

As the boy looked into the mirror, he saw the scars covering his body, his dark eyes, and the sight of darkness as the sound of silence was beating on his ears, deafening him. His face read no emotion, the way his body moved was indifferently. He slowly wondered if he could even care to let someone into his heart. Wouldn't it bring even more pain? Could he even feel the flame filled with warmth in his heart once again?

**OOOOOOO**

"Why are you smiling?" the words left his mouth before he could even stop it. The question had haunted his mind for too long and now desperately wanted to escape. The blond boy turned around, a smile still decorating his face. "Because I'm happy. Know what that is Sasuke-teme?" he said in a taunting way.

Sasuke looked away, he had known what it was, of course, who didn't? But somehow the feeling seemed so distant, so far away. The blond boy, tilted his head to one side, his expression turning serious. "...Sasuke-teme?" he asked. The raven shook his head. "never mind, forget what I asked."

He could feel the eyes of the other 13 year old, stinging in his back. But he didn't really care, his mind wondering of to another world.

**OOOOOOO**

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" The blond shouted in his face as Sasuke flinched at the loud voice. "…my birthday was yesterday, dobe."

Naruto frowned at the nickname, but dropped it deciding that he would give his best since it was for Sasuke's birthday, even though he was a day to late. "anyway, here's your present. I didn't know what to give you so it took me all day yesterday…" he pushed the present in Sasuke's hands and ran off, before Sasuke could say anything, not that he had been planning to.

He took the present to his mansion and opened it, carefully placing the blue wrappings aside. He took the lid of the box, blinking at the contents of the box. Sasuke reached for the thing and pulled it out of it, giving it a closer look. It was a walkie-talkie. Sasuke looked into the box, expecting the other lying there, which wasn't the case. The raven frowned, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the blond.

"Hey Teme!" suddenly filled the room and Sasuke let the thing fall on the table. "Teme…?" "…Naruto?" he asked, picking up the walkie-talkie. "Hey, it really works!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke wondered silently why he had a dobe like that…who wouldn't check their present to see if it works?

"Happy birthday, Sasuke! Your now 17 years old!" Naruto sang with a broken tune. Sasuke stayed silent and then sighed. "what the hell is the meaning of this, dobe?"

"Just so you won't be lonely when I'm not around your house. This way we don't have to go to each other's house just to tell something. I kind of figured that if you wanted to talk to me," Naruto continued, ignoring the comment of Sasuke "who would want to talk to you?". "and this way, you don't have to go to the other side of town to do it."

"…whatever. You're not going to bother me every 5 minutes are you?" he sighed. Naruto snickered. "I knew you would like my present." Sasuke admitted it, it had been a nice gift and it would make him feel less lonely…but still, his heart didn't beat as strong as he had hoped. And still no emotion decorated his face.

**OOOOOOO**

Sasuke let his fingers slide over the pictures, slowly looking at his smiling face, knowing it was a fake one. Suddenly, his cold body was surrounded by warmth as Naruto wrapped his arm around the boy. "you're cold Sasuke."

'I'll always be. From the outside to the roots of my whole being.' He thought, not even moving as Naruto made himself comfortable. Sasuke shivered a little bit as his body realized how cold he really was. Placing the photo album beside him he glanced to the mirror standing in the corner of the room. It felt like it was watching them and Sasuke saw his own cold eyes. He moved his hands, laying them gently on Naruto's arms. "why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, looking away from his reflection.

The raven frowned when the blond snickered in his neck, making him shiver again. "to warm you up of course." Sasuke's eyes moved to the blond hair, before looking away again. "why?" "Because you're empty." Naruto replied, his embrace tightening around the raven. Sasuke didn't oppose to the answer. "Because it feels like I'm hugging a hollow, cold space rather then you, Sasuke.

Because I don't want to lose you." Sasuke's eyes drifted to mirror, locking with blue eyes. Naruto's gaze was directed at him and Sasuke swallowed, not even trying to look away. He just couldn't. "I don't want the Sasuke I know to disappear in this cold darkness while I love him."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but somehow his broken words couldn't leave as Naruto's word's pierced through him. Naruto's hand moved up to Sasuke's neck, gently grabbing his chin. With a swift movement he directed Sasuke's head to the side, making the raven lose contact with his eyes. Sasuke whimpered, his grip on Naruto's arm tightening. He could feel the hot air on his neck and goose bumps appeared. "I love you, Sasuke. Don't ever let the darkness in your heart forget that. No matter how cold your being is, you whole existence is; don't ever forget that I'm here.

I'm the deafening sound of the silence.

I'm the black light in the darkness.

I'm the freezing flame of your warmth.

I'm the empty feeling of you emptiness."

Sasuke let out a soft whimper as Naruto's hands traveled over his body, spreading his fire-like touches. Naruto kissed the seal on his shoulder blade. "I'll be here, no matter how lonely you are, no matter how cold you are. I'm here. Right here."

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's chin and Sasuke turned around, sitting on Naruto's lap. His black orbs looked into Naruto's eyes, his hand cupping Naruto's face. "You're not lying." Sasuke breathed, the sentence whispered, afraid that it would show any sign of his hesitation. Naruto gave him a smile.

"why would I lie to you, Sasuke? Why would I want to brake something that's so fragile? Something so pure that's it cursed with its whole existence?" Naruto leaned in, kissing Sasuke gently on his lips. "I love you."

God, how could he even think? How could he even think about his broken mirror when a new reflection was in front of him? When a path was laid out for him, ready to walk on? Who was he, to bring himself down, when someone like Naruto was his friend, his lover, his rival, his whole being?

"…I can feel your love, Naruto."

**OOOOOOOO**

**Phew, done. :) Thank you so much for the reviews and hoped you enjoyed this little story! **


End file.
